An horrible birthday present
by Mandy the Bat
Summary: Sonic and Amy have a daughter, Violet. But the night of her birthday, she is kidnapped...


An horrible birthday present

By Mandy the Bat

This is my first English fic! Please be nice! I'm Italian! XD

------

In this story all the Sonic characters are 10 years older.

Sonic and Amy are married and live in a small house. They have a daughter: Violet. She's 10 years old. She is a small purple hedgehgog, she has big and green eyes and she is very sweet! XD

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

Knock! Knock! The door! The guests' knock on the door! It's time to the party! Violet's Birthday Party! Violet opened the door and received the guests…. There were many people. Knux and Rouge with their 2 children, Nicky and Taffy. Nicky was a red echidna and Taffy was a white bat.

Together with they were also Tails, Cream with their daughter: Vervain, the Violet's best friend! Vervain, was a yellow fox with short purple hairs. Finally arrived also Shadow with his wife Peggy Sue and their 3 children (3 children! OO'!): Sean, Kismet and Harmony. They were all hedgehgogs, but Sean was orange, Harmony was black and Kismet was pink. Instead, Peggy Sue was a beautiful white hedgehgog with two bigs and blue eyes. The party was great, but Sonic felt about something wasn't normal. But what? Violet blow out all the 10 candles, and when she went to bed, at the end of the party,

she was very happy. But she didn't know what was waiting for her that night…

In the night…

Sonic and Amy were sleeping in their bed, when Sonic heard a strange noise.

"Amy?"

"Sonic? Something wrong?"

"Did you hear that noise?"

"What noise?"

"That noise!"

"No…darling, are you ok?"

"…Yeah. Probably I was dreaming!"

"Sure…ahem…goodnight, honey."

"Night…"

But Sonic wasn't dreaming. In fact, in Violet's room…

"Hmm? What was that noise?… Oh, nothing! What stupid!"

Violet returned to sleep, but she didn't know she wasn't alone.

In the shadows, appears a person (big person!). The man put his hand on Violet's lips and took Violet in his arms, then opened the window, but he hit a chair, which fell on the floor. Violet woke up, and when she saw the man she screamed. The Egg, oops, the man, jumped out the window but when he did he made a noise and…

"Amy! Amy! Wake up!"

"Sonic! WHAT'S HAPPEN? ARE YOU MAD?"

"AMY! I heard a noise in Violet's room! Two noises!"

"Oh, Sonic! You are so annoying! It's all ok! Violet is good! She's sleeping in her bed! IN HER ROOOOOM!"

"Sorry, Amy. But I'm not stupid and…"

"Sonic, listen…"

"…AND I'M NOT DEAF!" OO'

Sonic went out the room and went in Violet's room. But Violet wasn't there. Where was she?

The same scene:

"AAAAMYYYY! AMYYY!"

"…"

"Grr…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOOOOOOONIC!... What is it?"

"Violet! Violet isn't in her room!"

"What? It's true?"

"Yes!"

"Oh…don't worry, maybe she's in the bathroom."

"No, she isn't there."

"Oh. Maybe…she's in the kitchen?"

"No! She isn't there!"

"Oh. Maybe she's…er…(where?)…ah-ha!"

"What?"

"She's in the garden!"  
Sonic ran out, in the garden, but nothing.

"Is she there?"

"No! Sgrunf!"

"Ehm…ok, probably she's in…"

"No!"

"No, I said that she's…"

"NOO!"

"Shut up and listen to me! I think she's…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHE ISN'T THERE! HAVE YOU UNDERSTOOD? ARE YOU STUPID!"

Silence.

Sonic, repentant, went to Amy and kissed her.

"Sorry…"

"Oh, no problem…"

"…"

"Sonic?"

"…Violet!" Whispered Sonic.

"What!"

"…Where is she?"

"We don't know!"

"I'm going out! I'll find her!"

Sonic ran out…

"Sonic! Sonic! Waiiiiiiittt! Soooooooooniiiiiiiiiccc!"

Meanwhile on the Egg-walker…

Eggman was driving his horrible Egg-walker and thinking about the poor Violet.

"Ah! What stupid girl! When Sonic will come here for his daughter…The Genius Robotnik will enter the scene! And… BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!… I'LL KILL HIM! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed like if he was crazy.

"SONIC…DIE!" He yelled.

Finally they arrived in the secret base: The Egg-base! Egg entered in a room and put the poor Violet on an old, rickety chair and went in his bathroom (how strange!) Meanwhile, Violet woke up…

"But…but…Where am I? Mum? Dad? …Help me! Help me! Help…"

Then she saw a big, big, big, big, big man (was he a man?) with a diabolic expression on the face…

"Who are you? And…where am I?"

"You will discover it soon! Mwahahahahaha!"

------

This is the first chap. Do you like it? What will happen to Sonic? Eggman will kill him? And Violet? On the next chap!

Please review… Mandy the Bat


End file.
